


the halo of doom, it sounds cool.

by Milesprowerismyson1



Category: Commander Keen, Doom (Video Games), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Chaos Emeralds, Crossover, Fluff, Humor, Violence, i mean this is does and cheif and doomguy, no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesprowerismyson1/pseuds/Milesprowerismyson1
Summary: sonic has found out DR Eggman is up to no good, again, but this time, he has all but one of the emeralds and the master emerald, meanwhile, with the doom slayer, ends up somewhere weird. Cortana tells the chief that something weird has been found.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

Sonic was an adult; 26 years old and married, he hadn't heard the news about Dr Eggman for a year, sonic was a little worried, but now he could spend time with his wife Amy Rose. Sonic was bored since he had nothing exciting to do, but he could take some break, hang out with the boys, and shower Amy with lots of love. The relationship was a healthy one, they had lots of fun and got along, she let him hang out with the boys (and she made the best chilli dogs he had ever tasted so he was brilliant). One day, he goes to tails' house, sonic thought it would be a regular day playing some games. Yet, something was wrong, Tails grasped Sonic's tan arm and hauled him to his computer room .

"Sonic, my equipment is picking up some strange behaviour, people have also reported seen some active badniks!" Tails worriedly said

"Eggman!" Sonic muttered with a furious tone 

"if it is what I think it is, we hurry up and get all the emeralds." Tails replied

Sonic told his friends Eggman was probably back and they have to get the chaos emeralds before Eggman, they all knew what he could do with them, Knuckles, one of Sonic's friends, vanished for a week, with no trace .

Sonic was worried about Knuckles, he also saw the Master Emerald was missing from the shrine, the Chaotix were helping them find Knuckles because they are detectives and that's what they do. sonic wanted to confirm this was another case of Mr Tinker remembered when he saw Mr Tinker, Eggman with no memories and wanted to keep that way, somehow he was Eggman again.

with Eggman:

He was able to make some device, he wanted to use Chaos 0 again and metal sonic, the evil scientist kidnapped Chaos 0, Chaos 0 then refused, when chaos 0 got out the box Eggman trapped him in, struck Eggman and got out the base, then looked everywhere to warn sonic the hedgehog, Eggman decided to use Metal Sonic instead, it was because of Eggman, Knuckles vanished because of Eggman, Eggman held him in a room with dense walls because he knew Knuckles was strong 

Master Chief was on a halo ring, not expecting to see what would happen next.

"Chief , I'm detecting a strange energy signature" Cortana says

"let's investigate" Chief replies

"I'd highly advise-"

"is it Covenant?"

"I'm not sure Chief?"

"that's why I said we should investigate, we need to check if the Covenant is doing anything!"

"it's a little bit distant, I think you might need to ride a warthog to get there"

Chief was alone it was just him and Cortana, he had nothing to do but look at the scenery as he rode his warthog off into the distance, after a few minutes he ended up on a beach under cliffside. Cortana told him that it was here, the radar picked up the covenant, the chief could walk from here. Then spotted a path up as he saw a grunt screaming for his life as he got thrown 100 mph or 160 kilometres an hour into the ocean. the master chief decided to climb up to see what was happening, he could hear the shots of plasma rifles and the whirring of ghosts, maybe some marines are here, that's why they are fighting .chief then goes on the top of the cliff, there is a bunch of covenant in one area .

"IT'S THE DEMON!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!" an elite yelled out 

Chief then begins to demolish the covenant, like the badass he is, in the distance he sees a structure, it doesn't seem Covenant or Forerunner; this is something different.

"Cortana , can you document this sighting?"

"sure Chief, why would I not document this." Cortana says

after all the red dots on his radar was gone, chief goes into the structure, the architecture isn't like the UNSC or covenant, it also seemed a little well kept and fresh.

"is there a map here?"

after what seemed like an hour, he ends up in a room with some regular human possessions, he looks at a bookshelf and the first book he sees named 'the art of rip and tear ' and another titled 'the caco in the rye'

"Cortana, I'll manage to link you up in this System, will you get some info and a map"

"lets see..." Cortana says "I think we should be able to"

Chief manages to find an access point and links her up, but then decides to look around the room with the shelves. 

Chief manages to link Cortana up to the system, she has barely started downloading information, 1% done, he decides to read a book, to pass the time, he also sees some figures of some sort, they resembled children's toys. 37% done, he half finishes the book. 79% afterwards, he looks at the toys and picks one with wearing some Armour, it plays a little tune, Master chief is interested in this thing, he studies the other figures to pass the time, 99% done, he puts back the last one, then Cortana is done, he takes her out the and puts her back in his helmet. Chief goes out of the room to which an entity thing pops up in this radar .

"not another one" he thinks to himself

"my sensors show a lifeform here, it doesn't seem Covenant or Flood."

"that may be good or bad Cortana, I have to keep my guard up!"

"that is best ."

then as Chief walks, he hears something, like heavy footsteps approaching him. he stands and places his finger on the trigger of his assault rifle .

"Cortana, how long is it going to take for the thing approaching us to get here ?"

"get ready to fire in 5 ,4 ,,"

Chief moves his finger to fire, he hears his heart thumping, his fingers are twitching, he feels a drop of sweat pouring down like rain .

"3, 2,"

he hears some noise , not Flood or Covenant.

"FIRE"

It was nothing like saw before, it leapt onto him and lit its's hand on fire, it hissed at him and raised their hand and swung it, but then it got pulled smoothly, then it thud on the floor and got stomped on with ease like an ant, the head exploded like a water balloon, except instead of water, it was red blood, some of it went on his visor, he then stood up and saw someone some green armour, it wasn't mjinor or anything, the figure looked at him, the person had so much anger emanating from his very being, even though he could barely see his face through his visor, he looked furious, then looked at the master chief, the chief then got up, staying silent, this man would make people soak themselves, and strike fear in even the bravest people, Master chief thought they were cool, he could barely believe it all happened within 30 seconds.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sonic and friends find eggman

sonic was running around on patrol; tangle, whisper, and belle were in another area checking for signs of Eggman, they had been given walkie talkies so they could tell each other signs of Eggman being here, other people were checking too, team dark, Team Chaotix and team rose, sonic had been given an area of 10 miles to check, he would usually do this with knuckles too, but he can't since knuckles the echidna has gone missing, he turned the wide range walkie talkie on and asked many people for anything they've seen, the last to check was amy.

"Hey Amy, have you seen anything yet?" sonic asked

"Not much, just a few active badniks!" amy replied

"tails says that we can track Eggman if one of these badniks are sending any signals, I think he said stuff about radio waves and stuff, can you get one?" 

"sure sonic," amy says and she grabs a badnik, cracks it like a walnut with her hammer, and pulls out the motherboard "I just can't really do it like I use to" finishing off with exhausted heavy breaths.

"Are you okay Amy?"

"it's hard ripping out motherboards from robots, anyways sonic, I love you!"

"love you too Amy, let's rendezvous at tails' place, so he can do his techy stuff, I'll tell everyone to inspect your area, there might be a base or something nearby."

sonic smiles and turns off his walkie talkie and goes to tails.

"hey , tails , Amy got a board!"

"cool, did you tell her to come and meet me at my place?"

" yeah!"

At Tails' place :

Sonic was waiting for Amy, she wasn't usually this slow. Tails connected the board to his computer, Amy then came in catching her breath and running to the toilet, she must have drunk a lot or something then got out and proceeded to look for some food, she stabbed a tub of ice cream with a spoon and went over to see what tails were doing.

"Hey tails, what did you get from the board?" amy said 

"Not even half-finished yet, I haven't managed to pinpoint the location of the server!" tails replied

"need any help?"

"no, I'm fine, thanks anyway!"

Amy's pov: from when she came in

I told cream that I'd be okay bringing the motherboard to tails alone, Finally, I'm at Tails' place, I'm not usually this fatigued, and sick, I put the board at the table and run to the bathroom, I feel like puking in the toilet right now (which I do), exit the toilet and proceed to eat a tub of ice cream, I always feel like eating more than usual, and I have this food baby I can't get rid off!

I offered to help tails but he said he was fine, I guess I could spend time with my sonic while we wait!

"sonic, would you like some chilli dogs?"

"sure amy, damn you make good chilli dogs"

then they eat chilli dogs and cuddle because I can't think of anything else.

meanwhile, knuckles gave up, these walls were too dense for him, his fists were starting to hurt, he made barely a dent, even the doors barely had a dent, knuckles was worried what would happen to his master emerald, he wasn't there to protect it. 

A week passes and with tails, he was near complete tracking Eggman down, he just needed to access the server, just needed a minute, tails also saw that sonic was more worried than he usually was, tails thought sonic was coming over when he heard a ring on the digital doorbell but he looked on the doorbell app and saw it was silver and blaze, he opened the door and let them in.

"I thought sonic was coming, do you want water, juice, tea, coffee or an entire icecream tub?" Tails asked

"amy sent us over! she said she was a bit busy with sonic but we don't mind coming over!" silver responded

"so how it is being married to Blaze, silver?"

"blaze is so awesome, we always get along well!"

"hey silver, I heard that! you're awesome!" blaze said

"I've seen enough tv shows to know where this goes, you're both genuinely awesome!" tails spoke with a cheery tone

silver asked, "Are you done-"

"Almost, just have to find what could be Eggman's base, this IP address seems to be getting the most data, and it's also using a VPN, just some more tech stuff and great! check these co-ordinates, referred to as the rocky hill zone by locals, inside the mount boulder fall, and yes boulders do fall!"

"we'll be sure to check it out, I'll radio you if anything's wrong or if Eggman is actually in the base, but I and silver think we're fine!" Blaze says

"good luck you two!" tails exclaimed

"Thanks!" blaze replied

"it'd be best to stay there for a few days and write a report, then send it to me, the info will be great!"

silver replied "sure, I'll ask blaze-"

"sure let's go!" blaze replies

*insert transition*

silver and blaze were at the hotel in the village inside of rocky hill zone.

"hey, silver, do you want me to carry a bag?"

"no, it's all fine, it's just 2 bags, anyways, our room is at 205

they went to their rooms and decided to go to and enjoy this day like go to spa and stuff and see things then come back to the room and sleep there.

the next day:

"hey, silver, we're supposed to search the area." blaze mutters

"five more minutes please..."

blaze then let out a slight chuckle "okay silver."

blaze then put on some clothes for the cold, she could keep herself warm but she brought winter clothes so she will use them, she then sat on the bed waiting for silver to wake.

"Yeah, I'm getting up!"

they then explored the mountain with some things tails gave them, talking to each other while searching.

"Silver, what's that in the distance?"

"It looks kinda like water, I remember seeing something like this once, you weren't there, I'll send it to tails!"

back at Tails' house:

"I'LL RESPAWN AND I'LL-"

"PICK UP IDIOT!" it came from tails' phone, that was a recording of himself for his ringtone.

"who's this?"

"me!"

"who- oh, silver!"

"what did you find?"

"some watery figure."

"do you have pictures or anything, I'll check the messages, OH CRAP IS THAT CHAOS!"

"he's approaching me!"

"hold on!"

"tails!?"

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBRBRBRRRRRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRRBRBRNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOObrbrbrbrbrrbrbbrbrbrbrbrrbbrrbbrbrbrrbbrbrbrNEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEOOOEEEEEEEEEOEOEEOOEEOEO *insert more plane noises*

"tails is that you?"

"yes, I'm flying the plane!"

"is this very important?"

"yeah! CHAOS IT'S ME TAILS, that's silver who's talking to me, I'll be down in a second!!!!"

chaos turns to see tails, tails then gets out of the plane and runs to him.

"chaos, where did you come from?"

chaos turns into his liquidy form, tails then follows him, silver and blaze do too.

"is chaos telling us to come here?"

"split up in groups of 2, I'll be with chaos, radio me if you spot anything!"

"got it!"

after wandering around and stuff, they found nothing until now.

"silver, why do I hear thudding?"

"I hear it too!"

"get ready silver!"

Blaze lit up her hands and silver picked up some random things with his telekinesis.

"blaze, I think someone might be stuck!"

"I hear it coming from here, it's a door, I hope tails can open it!"

"tails, can you hear me?"

"LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!"

"yeah i can silver, who's that?"

"I'm not sure tails, they might have been captured or something..."

"TAILS HURRY UP NOW!"

"I'M COMMING OKAY!"

"LET ME OUT!!"

"I'M HERE, I'M HERE!"

Tails hacks the door quickly, he doesn't want to leave an innocent life which he could save, he sweats and tails fails to hack it, then another layer of door goes on.

"this tech really is good, i need to try harder, i think i can hac-"

Blaze then yells "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY TAILS!"

Blaze pushes tails out of the way and melts the door, the red liquid metal shows how dense that all was.

"blaze, i have too, please let me help whoever was in there."

"sure, you know the most about biology here, you also have a first aid kit."

tails then runs in then freezes when saw who it was.

du dun duuuuuuuun.


End file.
